The EasterBoard Farmers
The EasterBoard Farmers were a farmer themed crime family. It was based on The EasterBoard Farmers, which was originally founded on SA-RP and then later came to be known as The Farmers Family on NG:RP. The EasterBoard Farmers are now more well known for being founded from the oldest accepted gang application which exists on the modern Horizon Gaming forums. Story Chapter One; The farm is born. It was a hot summer day out in Los Santos, the chickens were bawking, the cows were moo'ing the children were playing football out in the open field were there were no crops being grown. The women were working inside, washing clothes, doing dishes, cooking, and cleaning everywhere. The older men were outside planting seeds, cuttin' down wood for the fireplace, and they were also outside hunting for some dinner for the next few days. You could hear gunshots from miles away, the shots of loud shotguns, the shots of hunting rifles, and the shots of python revolvers. The revolvers were used for smaller type animals, animals such as squirrels, rats, and snakes that came in the path of a farmer. The new farm, the "EasterBoard Farm" had just been opened for business a few weeks before hand, on the seventeeth of July. The Mayor of Red County was pleased to open the farm, and was pleased to hand the scissors over to Lance, the farm owner, so he could cut down the line that was in congrats to the new farm. This farm was the main place for local foods, such as, eggs, milk, and even some meats. This farm became known for its DELICIOUS foods and the hard work that was put in to please locals and the hard work that would later bring in a decent income. The farm is ran by Lance Vance, and another fellow named Luke Park, the farm has many workers. These workers put in work to insure the income and care of the owners. But hey, they aren't let off without pay, these men and women are paid at the end of each week, every Friday they get a check. Even though the check may not be much, it's enough for these men and women. This farm was developed outside of Blueberry, a small town in Red County, and this farm has acres, upon acres of land. This land is often used for growing things such as tomatos, and potatos, and other vegetables. This farm also grows.... It grows a special plant, a plant called marijuana. This plant is often grown by farm helpers that are new to the farm, although it isn't a serious violation of the farm, it is a violation of the law, so many times the farm has had a few sheriff visits, and at least three people have been sent away. The farm owners were to blame, but hey, they won in court, so it's okay. This farm is infamous for things such as that. But this farm is full of faith, and hard work. Chapter Two; Once a farmer, always a farmer Lance Vance was born on a farm, born on a farm in the south. In the deep south to be specific. He was born into a poor family that had nothing going for them. They had nothing to do and no good way to gain a good income that could last them. Lance had three sisters and three brothers, Lance was the second to youngest. His parents both workers in the fields, although his mom was of course a woman, that didn't stop her from getting her hands dirty from the rich soil in the fields. His mother was a very hard working woman who put many hours into what she did. She helped her husband grow many things, such as corn, and other vegetables, she also took part in slaughtering some animals for meat. Although this was a very dirty job, she did not mind one single bit. The father was usually outside longer though. The mother had to tend to her seven children, often having to force them to work in the fields along side her so she could keep a better look out on them. Even the youngest of them had to work out on the fields, his job was usually to pick weeds outside of the barnhouse, and Lance also had to do so. Both of these young men didn't mind this, however they often were not able to attend school, therefore making it hard to earn a decent education. This went for all the children, the oldest, Jackson, was fourteen years old when he dropped out of school to help on the farm, he's now nineteen and doesn't have any other job, and he most likely won't be getting paid well for the rest of his life. That isn't a problem to him though, he actually enjoys what he's doing, once a farmer, always a farmer. Although the father rather his children go to school and at least get a loan and attempt to go to a decent college rather than none. He wanted what was best for them, as he did not have the best childhood either, he dropped out at sixteen. He was not a farmer, he was a packager for a packaging company in Vice City. I'd say that farming is way better for him, and it takes a lot more work. The mother was born into a middle classed family, a family from Liberty City. They had normal jobs, and his mother went to a four year college, but dropped out after one year and two months to have her first child. This farm may not have a lot of smarts, but it does have a lot of hardwork, and hard work is a must if you want to get paid. Chapter Three; The boss is down. It was a medium temperature day on the farm, it was August fourth. The weather was decent, it was humid, the clouds were grey with a chance of rain, and the farmers were outside working hard, picking and digging. It was two years after the opening of the farm, the children have grown up a bit more, the adults have also aged a bit. Everybody was on the field this day, everybody was doing there own thing, something was assigned to them. Everybody was busy, nobody was playing around. They all had something to do, and none of them even attempted to cross the path of the boss, and if they were ever caught messing around, they'd get some whoopings that night. No matter who it was, children or even the wife. The workers that weren't in the family were also beaten, and often they were let loose; as it was easy for them to hire more workers from any nearby Red County - small town. The Boss was working, he was working in the fields, in the open part of it, he was raking up dirt, and he was planting some tomato seeds. "Hey fella'! Get to the tractor and go pick up some of that hay o'er yonder! We need it!" he yelled at a nearby worker. The worker nodded and carried on towards the nearby tractor. The tractor was big, and it was green. It read "John Deer" on the front in big yellow writing. The guy hopped into the tractor, turned it on, moved forward towards a haystack, sets of hay were piled on top of eachother. The worker puts the lift down - lifting some of the hay blocks, securing it so it doesn't fall. The worker then drives over towards the boss, setting down some hay stacks. "I didn't mean bring the fuckin' things over here! What the fuck are ya' thinkin' son?!" he yells at the worker, carrying on with a open fisted blow to the back of the head. The worker shakes his head, walking off towards the field, towards the town. " 'Ey! Where ya' think you goin' boy? I'm talkin' to you!" he yells towards the man, "Ah, nevermind it... You ain' worth it!" he then yells, as the man looks back - flipping the boss off, not saying one single word. "Damn this son' bitch, havin' me doin' this fuckin' work just 'cause his ass don' know shit about no God damn farm... ". The boss then hops onto the tractor, sitting on the seat, he lifts up the hay with the lifter, he then secures it like it was done before, blocking it from falling. He drives over towards the lot of cows. He then gently sets the hay down next to a barbed wire fence, he hops off of the tractor, as he's getting off the bottom of his jeans get caught into the ladder - he then trips, banging his head on a piece of the tractor, knocking him out, causing him to bleed from the top right of his head, the bleeding is terribly bad, it's soaking his clothes, drenching him in blood. Nobody was yet aware of this incident yet, as they were all busy working. Forty five minutes or so passed and it was 6:02 PM, the mother came outside of the house, ringing a cow bell, screaming "SUPPER YA'ALL!", once everybody heard this, they all ran towards the house, running and running. Everybody ran, except for the boss, he was still outside, near the tractor, bleeding. He was awake a little bit once the ten minute mark passed, but he's nearly passed out due to blood loss. They all ran in for dinner, they all sat down at a long table, all with small plates infront of them and forks, and knives, and glasses of fresh cow milk. This is the family however, for the workers "Supper time" meant go home and relax time, as it is now there time off until the very next day. Well, they all got to dinner. Everybody took there seat, but there was an empty seat, at the end of the table, the very end across from the mother. "Ah, he must'nt heard me yellin', let's just wait a few and see if he comes on in. He'll notice. So how was your day's outside?" Asked the mother, asking the children. There were mixed reactions from them, some said it was good, alright, it was bad. Ten minutes have passed by and the he still has not walked into the dining room, now the mother knows somethin' is weird, so she presses off of her seat, setting her napkin onto the table, and walks off towards the front door. She yells over and over, "DINNER!" and she squints her eyes, lookin' around, as it is nearing dark she walks outside. She walks everywhere looking for him. She eventually see's the tractor, and the body layin' on the ground. She runs towards him, screaming and screaming. "Oh my God! Oh my God" she repeated over and over, breaking into tears as she saw her husband near death, drenched in blood, ripped clothes, and a cut on his forehead that was gushing out blood. "Oh my God!" she screamed. Eventually the children heard, and two of the older ones, two guys ran out, ran next to the mom, covered there mouths and gasped, one walked the mother inside the house, the other picking up their dad, draping him over their shoulder, walking him inside the house, laying him onto a bed upstairs. "What happened pa'? Can ya' hear me?" Says the boy, leaning over his father. The father does not reply with a straight forward answer, he only mumbles, mumbling, and the words can't be understood. The son rushes downstairs, and goes to his mother, "ma, ma, he ain' talkin'! I think we need to get him to the hospital quickly!" yelled the boy, "Call 911 NOW!" replied the worried mother, as she was crouched down onto her knees, hands covering over her eyes as tears slowly fell down her face. The son runs over towards the house phone, picking it up dialing 911. "Hello, this is 911, what's your emergency?" says the 911 operator. "My father is dying! He's dying! He has a cut on his head, it's bleedin' badly! He ain' gonna live much longer! Help! Help!" cried the boy. "Please sir, remain calm and tell us where you are." replied the operator. "The EasterBoard farm, the one near Blue Berry, please come quick!" he said. "We will be there sir, please stay put, do not move your father.". The boy hung up, ran to his mother and told her about the EMS coming. Thirty seconds passed, the sirens rang outside, as there was luckily a nearby hospital in Blueberry, the son opened the front door, allowing the EMS inside, gesturing them upstairs, they run in, supplies in hand. There were six of them. They ran upstairs and to the boss. "Sir, can you speak to me?" there was no reply, an EMS guy turns around towards the children and the wife, they were watching them. "Do you guys know what happened to him? and how long ago?". "We don't know! We don't know anything!" replied the crying mother. "Alright ma'am please, calm down and be still" said the EMS guy. The EMS guy moves his finger towards his neck, checking his pulse. "Shit..." said an EMS person quietly. "Ma'am... please.. step outside the room, we need to have a word with you." said a lady, and the mother stood outside of the room, followed by two EMS. "Ma'am... I'm sorry.. but he didn't make it.. I'm terribly sorry." said one person. The mother then carried out, let out many cries, sighing and sobbing. Tears ran down her face quickly, she was soon soaked from her tears. The sons soon followed after, hugging the mother. "It will be alright mom. It will be okay." said a son. "He will want us to do what we can. He wants us to work and work." Chapter Four; - Ten years later - Ten years have past since the death of the old boss, everybody has grown up, the mother is now doing nothing in the fields, the kids have moved out, started their own families, and Lance is now nineteen years old. He's the only one left on the farm, along side the other son Phillip. Lance was recently given the farm, taking over the spot of his older brother Jackson as boss, Jackson has grown up and is now living a decent life in Los Santos where he's a nurse at County Gen' Hospital, he has his own family. He has a wife and three kids. Lance however does not, neither does Phillip. Phillip doesn't do much but help around the farm, he's part owner but he doesn't have as much ownership as Lance does. Lance has recruited many people to join along side him on the farm to work hard labor. He does not treat his employees like his father did, rather he is decently nice to them. Lance has also hired a local business man that sets up sales for his food and milk. The guys name is Luke Park. Luke works outside of San Fierro, working as a huge marketer, he helps Lance sell his stuff, and he shares the profit. Lance's father did not have a guy like this, so Lance has a higher income than his father did, especially with dairy being high in price nowadays. They work hours on end in the farm, working day and night. Still looking up to his father, Lance still talks to him like he used to. Visiting his grave every now and then, bringing a hot meal every now and then, in which usually get's eaten by some wild animal.. He looks up to him, he claims that the farm is protected by his father, and he claims he is not the owner, he says that his father is still the owner, but he just works it from heaven, still pushing Lance into the right direction, ordering him around. But this is all in his mind, in reality, The EasterBoard Farm is ran by Lance, and once a farmer, always a farmer. Gallery ' The EasterBoard Farmers HQ.jpg|The EasterBoard Farmers HQ ' Category:Gangs